Paradise Lost
by HSH
Summary: The creation and downfall of man and Lucifer. Bridges Supernatural and Christianity together.


Paradise Lost

In the beginning, before our beginning, God created Heaven. He then made inhabitants. His first creation was a very powerful being. This being was named an archangel. God gave him a name, his name was Michael, meaning one who is like God. God then decided to make Michael a brother. So God created another archangel, named Lucifer, meaning morning star. Everywhere Michael went Lucifer would follow. They were completely inseparable. God then made a third archangel, this time naming him Raphael, and meaning healing of the lord. Raphael was close to the two brothers but not as close as Michael and Lucifer were. God then made one final archangel, named Gabriel, meaning messenger. Since Michael was the first archangel he was made the strongest and the leader of the other archangels.

After God was done making the archangels, he went on to make many different angels who were although powerful at their own right, were not as powerful as archangels. Michael was also given domain over regular angels to.

After God was done creating the angels, he created the universe which was full of many planets. Out of all the planets he chooses one to use to inhabit life on. On that plane the created land, sea, air, day, night, and plants. He then inhabited it with beings called animals. God then created a garden that he named Eden. In that garden he made his greatest creation, man. The first to humans that he made was a man, named Adam and a woman, named Eve. When God was done he saw that it was all good.

God then commanded the angels to bow before man. All of the angels willingly did except for Lucifer, who had grown to become jealous. Because you see, Lucifer was considered to be the best looking angel and he knew it and God, himself knew it. Although God loved all of his creations the same, he always had a soft spot for Lucifer. But now that God had found a new favorite, Lucifer had become angry and jealous.

Lucifer couldn't understand why God loved the humans so much, after all the angles were far more powerful than the humans. Lucifer then preached to a third of Heavens angels, turning them away from God. Lucifer and his army rebelled and during the ensuing battle Lucifer faced off against none other than his close brother Michael, who had sided with God over him.

In the end Lucifer and his army was defeated. As they awaited judgment from God, God went on to make a place that he called Hell which is a place of eternal suffering and punishment. God also prepared a special place for Lucifer in Hell. But before God casted him into Hell, he gave Lucifer a chance to repent. Lucifer refused, smugly, saying, "Better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven." With that, God then had Michael cast Lucifer and his army into Hell.

God then sealed Lucifer's cage with 66 seals to ensure that Lucifer wouldn't roam the world for a very long time. Lucifer however wasn't finished, he still had power to an extent in Hell. He was able to successfully transform his angels into beings called demons. Lucifer sent his first demon, named Lilith to Earth. By the way demons have disembodied souls so Lilith had to take possession of something. Lilith chose a serpent. The serpent who was under the influence of Lilith who was under the influence of Lucifer tricked Adam and Eve into eating the fruit from the tree of forbidden knowledge. This caused Adam and Eve to ultimately fall into sin, as punishment to Adam and Eve, God casted them out of Eden and into the rest of Earth.

With mankind now corrupted, man was able to die and if they led an unrighteous life then they would go to Hell. If they were to lead a righteous life and follow God then they would go to Heaven. When people would go to Hell, they would after a long period of time be transformed into demons to and become servants of Lucifer, who is now called Satan or the devil.

After mankind's corruption, God had decided that mankind needed salvation to fully atone for their sins so died for the sins of mankind as Jesus Christ. God then decided that now that mankind has it's salvation it's time for an event called the apocalypse which is meant to wipe out all of mankind. Meanwhile Lucifer had a plan to escape Hell and cause the destruction of mankind, all of this would lead to…

The End


End file.
